


[podfic] Say to me, c'est la vie

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nosy Teammates, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “So you’re into him?” Clutter asks.“Maybe,” Mat says. “Doesn’t matter, just stop me from doing something about it.”“I’ve gotta be honest, kid, you’re not really selling me on this.”00:33:25 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Say to me, c'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [say to me, c'est la vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810215) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r6eh0lumzpy0f6x/%5BHRPF%5D%20Say%20to%20me%2C%20c%27est%20la%20vie.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tocfSSWWlsbr6rL8Ex_tfrsj1AJIInki)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
